Mitochondrial function and dysfunction are associated with dynamic changes to mitochondrial fusion and fission processes. The pathways underlying these dynamic changes have been partly elucidated but the impact of calcium concentrations on these dynamic changes is not well understood. The understanding of collective initiation or termination of increased fusion/fission in response to dietary or other changes is lacking. We hope to use agent-based modeling and other approaches to model how local initiation of mitochondrial morphology changes spreads across the entire mitochondrial network.